


A night in Seoul

by deliberatemistake



Category: Infinite - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberatemistake/pseuds/deliberatemistake
Summary: Woohyun takes Sungjong for a drive in his Bentley; Sungjong never asked for this.





	A night in Seoul

Sungjong scrolled through all his instragram posts, reading all the wishes from fans. Some were in English, some in Korean, and others in a variety of languages. Even though he couldn't understand them all, he knew what they meant - love. The fans, so many people around the world from different countries and cities with different languages and cultures and interests all loved him. That was more than he had ever hoped for. Never once had he regretted his decision in INFINITE, the same way he didn't regret renewing his contract. On many occasions, Woollim hadn't treated him right, but the fans made up for it. And the members...

He was so engrossed in the posts that when his phone buzzed, he jumped a little and almost dropped it. It was a text message.

Nam Woohyun

Sungjong-ah, come out.

 

He stared at the sender's name - what did Woohyun want with him? He wasn't even expecting a birthday wish this soon from Woohyun. Was he really outside?

 

What the hell? - he typed back. 

 

Nam Woohyun

Yah, I'm the hyung remember? Come out now already!

 

Maybe Woohyun was trying to pull a prank on him. He didn't know the elder was so resourceful, pranking him at 12 in the morning on his birthday. Sighing, he dialed the number.

"Yah," Woohyun sounded annoyed. "Didn't I tell you to come out. Even if you're 25 now, I'm still older than you! That's how age works, ok?"

Woohyun had to have some gall, texting him at 12 am, giving him crass orders, and insulting him, all on his birthday! 

"Right, _hyung_." He pressed his lips together. This man was too annoying and unfortunately he wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. Fine, he would walk into the trap and have his stupid hyung have his moment. Then he could go back to reading the comments from his fans and lift up his worn soul. "Whatever prank it is you're planning, don't make too much noise. This is a residential area, people will call the police on you."

Woohyun hung up.

Grudgingly, he got up from his cozy seat on the sofa and threw on a cardigan over his pajama top. It was quite warm so he had a pair of shorts on. Toeing into a pair of sandals, he opened the door. He wasn't looking forward to whatever the prank was - he hated that he couldn't guess what it could be - were the other members involved? Was it going to be short and embarrassing or elaborate and humiliating? This was frustrating!

He walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator because he wanted to delay the moment. But Woohyun was the kind of person who felt omnipotent wherever you were, so full of himself that he actually filled up other people's personal spaces. Surely, he was not the only one who felt this way. Sunggyu and Sungyeol were annoying in their own ways but Woohyun was just...out there.

The security guard bowed at him as he stepped out onto the streets, bracing himself. Great, now the man would also be a witness to this. He held his breath, any moment now...

A car honked loudly, breaking the silence of the night. Sungjong threw up his hands to shield his eyes from the glare of the headlights.

"Get in, you idiot. I had to wait for ages." The familiar voice was not welcome. Squinting through the light emitting from the car, he saw Woohyun, sitting in his Bentley and looking genuinely irritated. 

For a second, he was lost for words. Exactly how elaborate was this prank?

"G-get in?"

"Seriously, Sungjong? You're not deaf?"

The security guard was still watching the interaction, curious. This was probably the most exciting that had ever happened to him on night duty. 

"Fine," he mumbled, opening the door and slipping into the passenger seat. 

"Buckle up, sunshine!" Woohyun's voice had returned to a cheery high tone. 

Drawing the belt across himself as Woohyun pulled down the road way above the speed limit, Sungjong said, "What's this all about hyung? You couldn't just have smashed a cake onto my face or something?"

"What's the fun in that?" Woohyun guffawed.

"You're kidding me right? Isn't that the most fun thing for you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You think too low of me Sungjong," Woohyun whistled, turning on the radio.

"Grow taller then," he muttered, moving his head and avoiding the hit as he foresaw the hand that would fly out at him.

"Care to tell me what this is?" Sungjong shuffled in his seat a little, feeling uncomfortable. He had no memory of being alone in a car with Woohyun. Usually there would be members, stylists, or even a manager to break the ice.  

"This is a little drive I'm taking you on as a treat." Woohyun said, unabashed, while switching the radio channels. He settled on one that played semi-old English songs. 

"A treat?" he spluttered. "To what do I owe this honour?"

"We can never have a conversation without being sarcastic, insulting, or confrontational, can we?"

Sungjong did a double take. It was the truth but he didn't expect the elder to come out and say it like it is. They never dealt with their issues - they just existed and accepted. Something in their zodiac perhaps, but they could never be friends.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Sungjong inquired, looking out of the window. Seoul was a city that never slept - lights everywhere, cars whizzing by, the scent of food - it was strangely refreshing.

 "I was just...missing you."

Sungjong turned his head to look at Woohyun so fast that he almost had whiplash. It wasn't strange for Woohyun to say something like that - who was he kidding, of course it was - but the way he said it, like he meant it.

"Why am I not allowed to?" They came to halt at a red light and Woohyun turned to look at him, a slight smile on his lips. It had to be a joke, but somehow nothing about Woohyun said it was a joke.

"You're so weird hyung," Sungjong said when he finally found his voice.

If he thought Woohyun was done surprising him, he was wrong. The elder now reached out and took his hand in his. Sungjong's hand was already sweaty from the discomfort but in Woohyun's grasp, it started to perspire like rain. There was a tingling in his hand as he lost all muscle power. It lay limp in Woohyun's hand while he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

The light turned green and Woohyun started driving, one hand on the wheel and one grasping Sungjong's in his lap, his eyes on the road. Shamelessly, he stared at the older man, watching his side profile lit up by the streetlights.  This was surreal. If he wasn't sure that he would never dream about Woohyun, he would have thought for sure that it was a dream.

"Just once, can we figure out what we keep doing wrong," Woohyun sang, matching his timing with the voice coming out of the radio. The song sounded familiar - wasn't it one of Woohyn's favourite songs? 

"I know we could break through it, if we could just get to it; just once; I know we can get through it," he kept singing, while Sungjong's heart thumped. He had seen Woohyun drunk, tipsy - this wasn't it. This was something else. A raw side of Woohyun that he had never seen, no one had ever seen. But why him, why had he chosen to show it to him?

The song finished and it was quiet in the car again.

"Do you know what's love, Sungjong?" he finally said with a sigh.

"You'd know, you have so many girlfriends." He tried to keep his tone sharp but his voice broke pathetically. His throat was dry; there was no way he could keep it together.

"Yeah, I do, but what I need is a boyfriend."

Did Woohyun just come out to him like that? If this was a part of some elaborate prank, Sungjong swore he would take revenge. And also acknowledge Woohyun as the best actor in the damn country.

"You-you do?" he croaked. He needed to drink something, preferably something strong that would knock him out and he wouldn't wake up until tomorrow, in his bed.

"Yeah, I do. I need you."

Sungjong laughed nervously. 

"Isn't that Sunggyu hyung's song title?"

The breaks screeched as Woohyun pulled the car to a halt at the side of the road. Turning to look at him, he raised their hands, still clasped together. 

"I mean you, Lee Sungjong."

 "You need me to do something? Find you a girl-umm-boyfriend? Introduce you to someone-"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Staring at him intensely, he raised Sungjong's hand to his lips and planted a kiss. His heart stopped for a whole second - it was dead silent in his ears and then it kickstarted, beating faster than ever, filling his ears with drumrolls. "I need-I love you."

For some reason, Sungjong knew that those exact words would spill out of the member's mouth. It was déjà vu, but he had never once consciously thought about this moment, ever. Yet, it was so familiar. Why?

"You've nothing to say?" Woohyun unbuckled his belt to twist sideways in his seat, inching his face closer to Sungjong's. His head was spinning, all his calculations were going wrong. He was way off. The longer he watched the elder, the more walls came crashing down, every bit of resistance left him, turning into smoke.

Woohyun's thumb brushed his cheek tenderly. He was aware of how dark it was on the road side - the nearest streetlamp was several feet away -  and also how bright Woohyun's eyes shone. Kind of like when he was on stage, or when he interacted with fans, but it was slightly different. Every breath of air turned him dizzy, his face burned. Woohyun's hand on his face was cool, like ice.

"Do-do you regret staying? In INFINITE?" Sungjong blurted out.

A look of surprise crossed the elder's eyes.

"You know I don't," Woohyun's voice was soft. "Do you?"

"I stayed for the fans, for the hyungs, and..."

"I stayed for you."

Sungjong couldn't help but laugh. "You..."

"No, don't get me wrong. Of course I stayed to protect INFINITE, for INSPIRITS, but also...also because we have something unresolved and I couldn't leave knowing that this could be the end of us."

Damn, why was Woohyun so eloquent?

"Something unresolved? Like what?"

"Unresolved sexual tension?" Woohyun smirked, making Sungjong smile. For a second the tension dissipated. In a tiny space of time, Woohyun could make him feel a thousand emotion, like a thousand fireflies captured in a jar.

"I mean it though." Woohyun's face turned serious again. "I don't know if you have felt it but I...I felt this attraction towards you that is inexplicable and it rips my heart into pieces every time I try to ignore it. It's been more than 8 years and I am not a kid anymore, neither are you, so..."

"So you get a fast car and drive me through Seoul at midnight, holding my hand, to confess to me?"

"You make me sound a lot more romantic than I actually probably am." Woohyun's face inched closer, as if asking for permission. "Mind you, I'll also kiss you like you've never been kissed before."

"You're confident."

"I am."

His chest felt empty, waiting to be filled by Woohyun probably. He felt like he was flying really high and sinking at the same time. A thousand emotions. Only Nam Woohyun.

"I know what you mean," Sungjong said, sudenly breathless, "about the whole something unresolved between us. So..."

Truth was he wanted to be kissed by Woohyun. But he wasn't going to beg for it. It was already plenty embarrassing that he would actually enjoy it. And it just occurred to him that despite it not being a prank - although you never knew with Woohyun - he felt embarrassed enough.

"So..." Woohyun's face was closer than ever. He could feel his breath on his cheeks and it was unnecessarily hot. "Happy birthday."

Woohyun's lips closed over his and if he thought he knew how much he wanted this, he was wrong. Everything within him fell away, making room for Woohyun. Why hadn't they done this before? Could he ever forgive himself, knowing they could have years and years of kissing and snogging and...

 Sungjong whined a little when Woohyun broke the kiss, making the elder snicker.

"You want me to go on?"

"You'd love to hear me say yes, won't you?"

"Let's start with the basics."

"Yeah, like what?"

Woohyun let their the tips of their noses touch, closing his eyes.

"I love you."

Sungjong's insides shivered with the weight of the words. And yet, the reply rose naturally to his lips.

"I love you too."

A satisfied sigh escaped Woohyun's lips. 

"Sungong-ah, I'm glad you were born," he said before locking his lips with Sungjong's again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
